Harry Potter and the Forgotten Heir
by Noah Hunter
Summary: Ayumi, Kayne and Dakota are young aspiring witches. Along with Harry and the rest of the gang joining them, they seek to find out who was claiming an heiracy thought to be ended. Could there possibly be a second heir to Salazar Slytherin?


-Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. All of it's original story-line and characters are the full property of J.K. Rowling.-

Harry Potter

fan-fiction by: ShuichiPup

Ch. 1

Ayumi sat alone in her room staring outside her window. It was getting dark and the last rays of the sun shown through the glass. For the longest time, she had had the strangest vibe growing in the pit of her stomach and no matter how much she tried to forget it, she couldn't. She sighed as the thought came back to her. Maybe she wasn't normal. Maybe there was something as to why she always found herself alone in her room, secluded from the rest of her family. Could it be that she didn't belong there? That she wasn't exactly normal?

As she sat looking out her window, Ayumi noticed the figures of children, as well as adults, fill the street. She smiled. Tonight was the 31st of October. Halloween. Soon the streets would be teeming with ghouls and ghosts and a myriad of other creatures, knocking on doors and filling their bags with candy. And there was another thing. For on this particular evening, Ayumi would not be trick-or-treating, but attending her friend's birthday party. Hurriedly, she leapt to her feet and began rummaging through her closet for her Halloween costume. It wasn't long before she pulled out a long black robe and a tall black witch's hat. She donned a pair of old, raggedy blue-jeans and a black shirt and finished her ensemble by putting on the robe and hat. Ayumi smiled at her reflection in her mirror, but she still couldn't quite figure out what was missing. What would make this costume better? For as long as she could remember, Ayumi had ended up procrastinating and had to go with being a witch every Halloween. However, she never saw it as a bad thing. Quite frankly, she rather liked the idea of being a witch. But that still didn't mean that she couldn't improvise once in a while. Again, Ayumi found herself searching her closet for something she could add to her outfit that would help her to stand out at her friend's party. It was then that Ayumi noticed a scarf that her grandma had given her during the summer. It was old and worn, but Ayumi still found herself drawn to it. Maybe it was the way the silver looked against the green. Either way, she deftly wrapped the scarf around her neck and once again positioned herself in front of the mirror. Perfect! Ayumi spun, admiring the scarf that added a rather comforting reprieve from the excessive black that engulfed her. This was just the thing she had been looking for.

"Are you leaving?" Asked her mother's voice. She was sitting on the couch in the living room watching a show that Ayumi didn't quite understand the point of.

Ayumi nodded as she gathered her backpack and the beautifully wrapped parcel for the party. "Yeah. I'll be back tomorrow."

Her mother stood and gave her a quick hug. "Be careful walking there. Don't talk to any strangers and call me when the party settles down."

"I will." Ayumi mumbled politely. It was a bit embarrassing that her mom still worried so much, but she smiled anyway.

The sun had fully set by the time Ayumi left the house. She traveled along the dimly-lit street, making sure to keep to the sidewalk, being careful not to be trampled by the trick-or-treaters running by hyped up on sugar. She turned the corner of Devon Street onto Excelsior. This street didn't have any houses so it was darker than Devon and the surrounding streets. The buzzing of people died down to only a murmur as Ayumi made her way uphill, past the empty lot that ran the entire length of Excelsior. Lost in her thoughts, Ayumi had forgotten to turn off on Excelsior. When she finally noticed what had happened, Ayumi sighed. Now she had to turn around and go back a ways. How annoying. As she began to make her way back, she caught the fleeting silhouette of an owl as it swooped overhead. She rolled her eyes sarcastically and smiled. Right on time, she thought. Every Halloween was the same. Ayumi would dress up as a witch, go out onto the street on Halloween, and an owl would appear. It was just the way things had been. Allowing the owl to be on it's way, Ayumi put it out of her mind and finally found herself crossing the lawn that lead to her friend's house and rang the doorbell. There was a cackle that echoed heavily inside the house. What a neat doorbell, Ayumi smiled. It wasn't long before the front door opened and her friend greeted her with a grin.

"Ayumi." She exclaimed, beckoning for her to come in.

"Happy Birthday Kayne." Replied Ayumi jovially.

The two of them ventured into the living room where Ayumi set the gift on the table among the pile of other gifts. There wasn't many people there. Only some of Kayne's cousins and her Aunt and Uncle who owned the house. Along with them, were also Ayumi and Kayne's friend, Dakota, who was accompanied by her parents. Ayumi smirked as Dakota tried to enter the room without being noticed. When she had perceived that her friends had become aware of her presence, Dakota laughed sheepishly.

"Hey guys. How's it going?"

"You're evil, y'know that." Ayumi blew through her nose.

Dakota flashed Ayumi an evil grin. "Yep. An' proud of it." She flaunted her costume. At first glance the whole ensemble looked like that of a gypsy, but upon closer glance, Ayumi noticed that Dakota was also wearing red devil horns and a matching tail and black wings. Kayne and Ayumi shook their heads.

"Only Dakota." Said Ayumi.

"Yep." Kayne agreed.

Dakota couldn't help but laugh as her friends teased her. It was the way things were. When the three of them were put together, they'd all spend a good amount of their time teasing each other and shooting off sarcastic remarks. To put it simply, the three of them were more like sisters than just friends.

As the party commenced, the house became loud. Everyone was having a great time. It wasn't long before it was all over. When everyone had settled down and Ayumi had called her mother, the three friends went up to Kayne's room.

"Phew! What a day." Kayne flopped down onto her bed with a sigh. "So, what do you guys want to do now?" She asked.

Dakota and Ayumi shrugged in unison.

"We could tell stories." Ayumi suggested.

Dakota agreed. "Good idea. No use wasting the rest of Halloween just sitting here."

Sitting up, Kayne joined her friends on the floor. "Okay. Who'll go first?"

Ayumi raised her hand. "I'll go." She said. "Although, it may not be that scary."

When Ayumi had received her friends' full, undivided attention, she proceeded with her story. "Well," she began. "Once upon a time, there was an old man that lived in an old worn-down house. All the children that lived in the neighborhood didn't dare go near that house, saying it was haunted."

Dakota pretended to lose interest, feigning a loud yawn.

"Shut up." Ayumi laughed.

The three of them burst into laughter.

"I feel like a little kid again." Giggled Ayumi.

As their random fit of laughter died down, they heard a light tapping on the window. Curious to see what it was, the girls went to the window and pulled back the drapes. Perched on the balcony railing were three owls; each holding a letter in their beaks.

"The heck?" The girls exclaimed as they walked onto the small balcony to get a closer look at the owls. The birds didn't budge. Only when the girls nervously reached out their hands to retrieve the letters did the owls suddenly take flight and disappear into the night sky.

Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was something neither of them had ever imagined. When they had first received their letters telling them that they would be allowed to attend such a school, they thought it was some amateur Halloween prank. But now the whole idea of it being a hoax had been totally disemboweled. Tomorrow Dakota, Kayne and Ayumi would be off to buy their supplies for their first year at Hogwarts.

Ch. 2

Diagon Alley was unlike anything the three girls had ever seen before. Everywhere they turned there were stores that sold things like potions and wands and anything else that screamed magic. They were awestruck. After wandering around for a while, they finally pulled out the list of items that they needed for school. But even if they could find the store that sold what they needed, they couldn't forget the fact that they didn't have any money with them. That's why their first stop was the Gringotts bank.

When they entered, their eyes went wide. The bank was so huge and everything seemed to be in tight order. Everywhere they turned goblins were busy hurrying about, pulling carts and leading people through doorways.

"Can I help you?" The goblin at the desk said gruffly as the girls stood staring up at the creature. He didn't glance at them, but continued to stamp some papers from a pile. The girls hesitated for a moment before speaking up.

"We'd like to withdraw some money please." Dakota announced. Out of the three of them, Dakota was the only one who had experience with bank accounts, so it was only natural that she had spoken up first.

The goblin grunted and held out a piece of paper to each of them. "Fill out these forms and follow him." He pointed to another goblin who stood nearby. "He'll take you to your vaults."

The three girls did as they were told and handed the forms to the goblin who, in turn, led them through a passageway and beckoned them into a mine cart.

Finally, the girls had withdrawn enough money from their vaults to buy what they needed and then some. Once out of the bank, they made their way down the crowded streets of Diagon Alley in search of school supplies. After an hour of shopping, they halted in front of a shop with an overhanging sign that read Eeylops Owl Emporium and crossed off the retrieved items on their lists.

"Only a pet and a wand to get." Kayne announced. "I think I'm going to get a cat."

Ayumi nodded. "Cool. I want an owl."

Dakota looked unable to decide. The owl or the cat. Finally she ended up joining Ayumi in the owl emporium. After a bit of searching, the two came to a decision. Dakota had chosen a barn owl and had named her Gypsy and Ayumi had selected a small screech owl and ended up naming him Ghost, despite his brown colors. Kayne met them outside the shop holding a black and white cat; she called him Devon.

"Now we just gotta get a wand." Dakota concluded. Ayumi and Kayne nodded as they followed their friend into Ollivander's. An old man greeted them as they entered. At the moment, he was climbing down from a ladder holding what looked like a shoe box under his arm. He handed it to the boy who was sitting in a lop-sided chair nearby. His golden hair was slicked back and his clothes showed that he was in no way of the lower class. The boy opened the box and pulled out a wand, his green eyes showing no sign of enthusiasm.

"This?" He didn't seem too pleased as he waved the wand through the air nonchalantly. "I believe my father would say otherwise."

The elder man fidgeted for a moment before, once again, climbing the ladder to retrieve another box from the shelf. His face wore a proud smile. "Then I think it would be wise to try this one." He handed the box to the boy who took it rather roughly.

"This will do." Replied the boy half-heartedly. "I don't know why I thought you'd have something extraordinary in this dump."

The look on Dakota's normally calm face turned dark. She rounded on the boy and shot daggers at him. "Why don't you try a thank you. Who do you think you are?" She hissed.

The boy pushed an invisible strand of hair out of his face. His expression was unfazed despite Dakota's flaring remark. "Just because you asked, my name is Draco Malfoy. I come from a long line of great witches and wizards. More than I can say for the likes of you."

"What?!" Dakota growled. It took both Ayumi and Kayne to hold her back.

"However." Malfoy continued, ignoring Dakota's rage and glancing right at

Ayumi. The green and silver scarf that Ayumi was wearing had caught his eye. "You on the other hand...Where did you get that scarf?"

Ayumi choked nervously, "This?" She held up the tail of her scarf. "It was my granddad's."

A sneer played across Malfoy's face. "I see. Well," he concluded, adjusting the box that held his wand under his arm, "I'll see you at school. I have a feeling we'll be good friends." With that, Malfoy strode out of the store and disappeared into the crowd of people outside.

"Sorry about that." The old man apologized. "Now, I expect that you are here to buy your wands."

The girls nodded. The old man smiled and sauntered over to the piles of boxes that were lined in a haphazard fashion on the high shelves. Carefully, he retrieved three boxes, one for each of the girls, and handed the boxes to them. The three friends opened their boxes and pulled out a wand. The old man's face wore a proud smile as he explained what the wands were made out of and what they were good for. In time, Kayne, Dakota and Ayumi were properly matched to the wand that the man thought would compliment them and, once again, the girls found themselves out in the bustling crowds of Diagon Alley. Finally, they had bought all of the stuff they would need for their first year at Hogwarts.

Ch. 3

"Last call for the Hogwarts Express! All aboard!"

Kayne, Ayumi and Dakota found an empty box onboard the train and sat down. They couldn't believe it. Just a week ago, the three girls had been normal teens living a normal apple pie life. And now, they had passed through a brick wall, appeared on the other side onto a hidden platform 9 and 3/4, and were now onboard a train en route to Hogwarts school for witches and wizards. It was hard to suppress their excitement.


End file.
